Undeadly Return of the Childhood Sweethearts
by cheer-girl-abby
Summary: Elena leaves when her parents die to Damon's despair. Now, shes starting MFHS as a vampire, and so are the Salvatore's. Will Damon hate her for leaving or can they rebuild their friendship? I'm nervous about this one as its my first fanfic. Please review?
1. Chapter 1

**Thirteen Years Earlier..**

'Daymie?' shouted a five-year old Elena Gilbert, looking for her fuzzy-haired best friend. 'Day-mieeee? Where are you?' She called again. She was getting worried, he had been missing in their hide-and-seek game for nearly an hour!

'BOO!' Shouted Damon as he came out from his hiding place, grabbing Elena's sides, making her squeal and burst into tears. This sight broke the 6-year old's heart. They were too young to date, but Elena was everything to Damon. He was one year older and a lot taller, but he didn't care. To him, Elena was perfect. His best friend. His girl.

'Ellie, I didn't mean to scare you!' She nodded. 'Your not crying because I scared you are you? Why are you crying Ellie?' He said worriedly as he ran over to her and embraced her to make the crying stop.

'I thought, I-I thought you were dead' she managed to make out between sobs. 'I w-was scared, you were hiding f-for so long!' and with that, she cried harder into Damon's chest. His shirt was practically ruined, but he didn't care. Elena needed him to make everything better, and right now, that was all that mattered.

'Ellie, I will always be here whether I'm with you or not. Your my best friend, and.. I love you' He looked away, his cheeks crimson from his declaration. He took off his necklace and gave it her.'Here, wear this, then you know that you will always have part of me with you'

'Oh, thank you Daymie, I love it!' She hugged him harder and her crying had changed quickly into ''happy tears''.

'Oh, and I love you too!' she whispered into his ear. It was all she could say through her tears, but it was enough. He looked at her in awe. He knew she was something special to him. She made him feel grown-up, and he felt it was his duty - if you will, to protect her no matter what the cost.

**Today..**

'Elena, get your ass out of bed or I will come up there and drag you out myself!' shouted Jenna. 'I didn't think your.. _kind_ needed that much sleep anyway!' She quizzed Elena jokingly.

Elena held back a laugh and got out of bed, picking out some black skinny jeans and a low cut top, that showed a perfect balance of her cleavage and necklace, that she had never taken off since it was given too her. She was starting back at school today and it was her first day at a school since she'd turned. Elena missed her old life massively, she grabbed her old Gilbert family Lapis Lazuli ring and walked to her en-suite.

'Okay, okay! I'm up Aunt Jenna!' she shouted whilst getting into the shower 'You know I'm grumpy without sleep! I'm different to other vampires!' '_Or at least I try not to be'_ she thought to herself.

'I know Elena, I've got you a blood bag ready, hurry and drink it and I will drop you off at school' Jenna replied in half an attempt to cheer her up. She respected her Aunt and how well she took the vampire situation. When Elijah had turned her 'for fun' one night she visited her parents' graves, she had thought Jenna would have kicked her out and left her to fend for herself, but she was wrong, and gratefully wrong at that. When she got to school, all she wanted to do was keep a low profile and not attract any unnecessary attention, but, when your Elena Gilbert, 5-time Miss Mystic Falls and a member of a (messed up) founding family, that just doesn't happen.

When she got to school, Jenna felt her tense up in the car and sighed sympathetically.

'You'll be fine Elena! You have Care and Bonnie and the cheerleading squad. You'll be just fine honey'

'I know. I'm just.. what if I bite someone in class or-?'

'Elena shut up and go to school, you know as well as the next person you'll be fine! Your Aunt Katherine has helped you over come your.. habits. Relax and remember what she taught you, everything will be fine..' Elena felt defeated, Jenna was right. She gave her aunty a hug, was given one last 'Good Luck' and was stranded at the main gate. She put her head down and made her way to receive her schedule, when..

'Elena! Elena! Over here!' She jumped at the sound of her name being called, but relaxed when she saw Bonnie and Caroline run up to her.

'Hey, why so.. happy?' she questioned the excitement on their faces.

'Elena, your not the only new student in our year this term, here, meet Stefan Salvatore, transferred from Mystic Falls Academy on the other side of town'

Salvatore? No, it couldn't be. She couldn't possibly be in the same school as her best friends again could she?

What an amazing coincidence. Her childhood best friends were at her school. Bonnie and Caroline knew Stefan Salvatore wasn't knew to her, they knew he was Damon's brother. Elena looked at Stefan and smiled. When their gaze met, she instantly recognized him as if they spoke yesterday. He hadn't changed much. Curly hair, baby faced but he was physically ripped. _Wow!_ She thought. _If Stefan looked like this, what would Damon look like? _Her thoughts were interrupted by Stefan.

'Elena Gilbert. After all these years I've finally seen you again! We've all missed you so much! Where have you been? Come here little sis'!' He said whilst engulfing her into a massive hug.

'Stefan! OMG I've missed you too!' She hugged him. She was overwhelmed that Stefan was here, and Bonnie and Caroline were beaming, they knew all about the brothers' role in her childhood, and walked off to let the two.._catch up_. She was so lost in conversation, she had completely forgotten one thing. If Stefan is around, Damon must be somewhere too. Oh god, what would she say too him. They hadn't seen the Salvatore's since before her parents' had died. Would he hate her for not contacting him in all these years? He certainly wouldn't like the fact she was a vampire. In fact, he would hate her, it was bound too happen.

'So Elena, I know Damon's been trying to find you these past couple of years, where have you been? You look great by the way!' She didn't even acknowledge the compliment. Damon, _her Damon_ had been trying to find _her_. It was then the butterflies she would feel as a little girl were awoken again, but in vampire speed.

'I had to move away to the lake house with my Aunt Jenna, we only recently moved back to Mystic Falls for Jeremy's.. _condition' _He nodded understandably. 'Where is Damon? Isn't he a senior this year?'

'Yeah, he is a senior, oh speak of the devil! Turn around Elena' said Stefan. She hesitated for a millisecond and slowly turned on her heel. There he was. Her Damon was walking up to her, with a smirk on his face making him look sexy. He had grown up more perfect than she would ever have imagined. She felt the butterflies move faster and she felt a bit light headed. His eyes met hers and it was as if she had never been away.

'E-Elena?' Her knees went weak at the sound of his deep voice. She couldn't think of anything else to do, but run up to him and embrace him. For the first time in her years as a vampire, she felt safe, and almost _human_ again. He let go eventually, looking her up and down, baffled by how beautiful she had become. He smiled widely as he got to her chest area. He saw his necklace, in very good condition saying she had had it 13 and a bit years.

'You still wear my necklace?' He said beaming.

'_you will always have part of me with you_' she recited. 'How could I have taken it off?' They smiled at the memory.

'I've missed you. In fact, we all have. You leaving had a massive impact on our family' She felt guilty and Damon could see it in her face. 'No, don't look like that Elena, you had to go'.

'I've missed you too Damon, damn, I was heart-broken leaving you, I hated not being around you, and I still do- well, did, we're back together now' She beamed, and he copied her in this action. She noticed that he was wearing a Lapis Lazuli, but thought nothing of it.

'What are you doing tonight? We need to.. _catch up_' Damon said with a wink.

'Nothing I know of, do you want me to call Jenna ask if you can come over? She'll be thrilled to see you again after all these years. She loved you like a nephew' Elena said hopeful.

'I would, but I have to drive Stefan home. I could come up around 5?' He suggested. He also wanted to spend time with his long-lost love.

'5 would be great, dinner is usually at 6 so don't eat! I'll let Jenna know we have a.. guest' She winked. He loved it when she winked, as it reminded him of the times he taught her to wink when they were younger. The bell rang signalling registration had started.

'That sounds perfect Elena, now come on, what kind of impression would we leave if the _'new students'_ are late on their first day?'

'Oh God, your right! Come on, lets go' She instinctively grabbed his hand and made way for the main reception to pick up their schedule. She let go once she had realised what she had done, avoiding eye contact with Damon and blushed.

'After all this time I can still make you blush' Damon joked as he was handed his schedule.

'Shut up Damon! Come on, lets get to our classes' She changed the subject. She was glad that they just as comfortable around each other now as they were did back in the day. If she was going to rebuild their relationship from their childhood, which she was, she _had_ to be honest with him. She decided that tonight she would tell Damon about that night with Elijah, and give him her spare vervain ring. He already had a Lapis Lazuli, _what a coincidence_, she thought. All Elena could think of was spending time with Damon tonight, she found it hard to concentrate on her school work and Bonnie had noticed.

'Elena, are you okay? You don't seem yourself, and I don't need to use my magic as to why not!' She joked.

'I'm fine Bon, I'm just nervous. I've decide to tell him Damon about Elijah, but it isn't exactly going to be the easiest thing I've told him'

'Your telling him your a vamp-' She was interrupted.

'Hey girls! Tell who your a what?' Said Stefan.

'I gotta run, see you later 'Lena' Bonnie hurried off.

'Okay, bye! hey eavesdropper! She smirked at him, looked into his eyes and did what she thought was best. 'We were talking about arranging a shopping trip next weekend with Caroline and Jenna, you heard nothing of the actual conversation and we are just talking as friends' Stefan did the usual reaction to the compulsion and Elena was satisfied.

'Hey Elena! My Father has heard your in town, and he was wondering if you would like to come around sometime?' He said whilst trying to avoid eye contact.

'Well I'm fairly busy this week, but I could come around this weekend?' She suggested.

'Come for Sunday lunch. My father would be delighted to cook for you again. He said he would make his cookies that you used to love!' Stefan and Elena shared a laugh at this reminiscent.

'Consider me there, I couldn't possibly miss Giuseppe's famous cookies!' She laughed, catching sight of a clock. 'Damn it! I've gotta run. I'll see you later Stef'.

'See you Elena' He said 'Oh, and Elena?' She turned around. 'You can't compel another vampire' he winked and walked towards the history block. All she could do was stare baffled, it took her half a second to realise what he had said.

'Wait! Stefan, your a vamp-?' He put his hands on her mouth.

'Yes I am will you keep it down!' she nodded.

'Does your brother know?' she asked.

'Yes of course he does he's-' he stopped himself. 'he's my brother'

'Okay, so it won't shock him to death when I tell him about me then. Do not mention anything about me, I plan on telling him tonight'

'Okay, I promise Elena' he said to her relief. 'Just don't be surprised at his reaction, or should I say, your own reaction'. He said whilst walking away to History. She was gob-smacked, she wanted to know more, but the bell stopped her to running up to Stefan and demanding answers. Now all she could do was wait to tell Damon about her supernatural secret.


	2. Chapter 2

Quarter to five. Damon would be here soon. She had changed out of her previous clothes she had wore for school, slipping on a white summer dress and wrapping her hair into a loose side-bun. She updated her mascara and added a little eyeliner. She checked herself over in the mirror and was happy with her look, she was about to think out loud until she was interrupted.

'Dressing up for something? Or maybe someone?' She heard a familiar deep voice say. She turned around to see Damon leaned against her doorpost in a dark blue button shirt and dark jeans. He looked hot, she thought. '_Damn it Elena! He's your best friend since childhood, head out of the gutter!'_

'What is it an issue to want to look.._decent?_' She cocked an eyebrow at him.

'Decent? You look beautiful Elena' He said looking her dead in her eyes and she felt the butterflies in the pit of her stomach and blushed.

'Not too bad yourself Mr. Salvatore' She winked. Damn! Where did this side of her appear from? She didn't mind because she could tell he liked it.

'Thank you' He said whilst looking around the room, a photo-frame caught his eye. It was half blue-half pink, the blue side was him, the pink side was her. 'BEST-FRIENDS' was on the top. In the middle was a picture of them with their foreheads together grinning like Cheshire cat's. He had the exact one in his room. He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw it. 'You still have your photo-frame we bought together?'

'Of course I do Daymie' He smiled at his old nickname. 'I never took it down!'

'Me neither Ellie!' He winked at her, calling her by her nickname.

'I've missed you Daymie. I have so much to tell you!'

'Well Ellie, you can tell me anything. That has never changed!' He looked at her noticing the change in her facial expression. 'Why, what do you need to tell me' He seemed worried.

'Don't flip out or get worried. But I'm a-'

'ELENA! DAMON! DINNER'S READY!' shouted Jenna from downstairs.

'Coming!' Shouted Elena, grabbing Damon's hand and running to the stairs, but her idea failed as Damon halted them before they even reached the door.

'Wait! Your what Elena?' He said worriedly.

'Never-mind, I'll tell you after dinner'. with that, she ran out of the room cursing under her breath. Damon shrugged it off and followed her to the table, nervous as to what he was going to hear later.

'Oh Damon.. you've grown into such a handsome young man! I'm so proud of you!' said Jenna, giving him a kiss on the forehead whilst bringing out the food.

'Aunt Jenna, leave him alone! You'll scare him..' said Elena embarrassed.

'Relax Ellie, its fine. In fact, thank you Aunt Jenna, I appreciate such kind words' He smiled genuinely at both girls. Elena blushed at the nickname, still not getting used too it.

'Awe! he called you Ellie again! Its my pleasure Damon. Please, dig in! I hope you like my lasagne?'

'Its lovely!' said Elena and Damon at the same time, looking at each other after realising they said the same thing at the same time.

'You two are just as alike now as you were 13 years ago. Its as if you were never separated' Jenna always knew how to lighten the mood, because it set the conversation going.

After dinner, they cleared away the dirty dishes. They were mostly quiet whilst they were washing and drying the dishes until Damon broke the silence.

'What were you telling me about earlier that you thought I would flip at? Please God tell me, I'm worried sick..?' Damon cupped her face, and looked at her with pleading eyes.

'You need to sit down.' Damon sat down and rested his hands on the counter, Elena quickly held them in a tight grasp and stared at them. _It was now or never,_ she thought.

'About 2 days after my parents were buried, I went to visit their graves. It was getting late, so I went to head home, when a man stopped me. His name was Elijah Mikealson. He was charming, an old-fashioned English gentleman and he was there to comfort me. He had heard me crying. He compelled me into allowing him to take my blood freely. He had got carried away and realised he was killing me so he gave me his blood. I transitioned pretty much straight away and I.. turned into the monster I am today' she looked into his eyes. 'I am a vampire Daymie'. His expression worried her, she thought that he had stopped breathing. 'Damon?'

''I know' She was confused, but couldn't speak. 'How do you feed?'

'I feed from blood bags, from blood donors. Caroline is the same, and Bonnie? She's a witch'

'Wow.. that's so cool!' Damon chuckled. 'I'm not so innocent either though Ellie. I'm a hybrid, as is Stefan. The doppelganger, Samantha Gilbert, your ancestor, was killed with the sun and the moon curse. Klaus used me and my brother as guinea pigs to become these monsters, but we luckily survived.'

Her jaw dropped to the floor, she didn't even attempt to cover it up. 'Oh my God!. Have you ever turned into a wolf?' she was curious, but he nodded his head. 'What do you eat, Tyler is a wolf and he eats food, but your half and half so..?' Damon chuckled

'Being half werewolf gives me an appetite bigger than you could imagine, but I still drink blood. I get my blood from compulsion, but I do not kill them, I make them forget and carry on like nothing ever happened. Its pretty harmless'. She gave him a look of horror. 'I can move on to bags if you would prefer? I've never really digged compulsion, not my style' She laughed at his comment, but was contented by this and gave him a warm smile.

'I cannot change how you feed Daymie, but if you and Stefan would be so kind as to do so.

'So, when was this?' She laughed.

'Not long after you left, but we had a spell so that we stop growing at 18. being a kid forever would suck'

'Same! Bonnie did it for me. So wait, we are the same age now?'

She laughed.

'Technically, but I don't think it counts'. Damon laughed with her. 'I'm always going to be older than you though Ellie' he stuck his tongue out at her.

'Oh, real mature Daymie! I will always act older than you' she said, moving closer to him. She accidentally tripped and Damon caught her at vampire speed. He held her in the position he had saved her, looking directly into her eyes.

'Maybe so. But I will always be the one to save and protect you' The moment of intense eye contact was magical. He leaned forward and they shared their first kiss since they were 5, but this was different. She felt alive. She went numb, and her legs turned to jelly. She couldn't breathe, lucky she didn't need too. She deepened the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away.

'Elena, I'm sor-' Damon was hushed by her finger on his lip. She grabbed his hand and led him to her room, anxious for the magic that was about to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon ended up sleeping that night, which didn't come as much of a surprise to Jenna when he appeared at the breakfast table the next morning. What did come as a shock to Jenna was that Damon was having a blood bag as well as Elena.

'Oh come on! Not you as well?' Jenna joked with Damon.

'Yeah, afraid so Aunt Jenna. Your little niece just couldn't help herself, my blood was just _irresistible_' He winked at her, not realising Jenna didn't take the joke and believed him.

'ELENA MARIE GILBERT WHAT THE HELL GOT INTO YOU?' she was slowly turning red in the face with anger. Damon choked on his blood bag; Elena was staring daggers at him. 'DID YOU FORGET EVERYTHING YOUR AUNT KATHERINE TAUGHT YOU?' Elena looked down trying not to laugh. At least she and Damon found the joke funny.

'Relax Jenna, I was joking! I was turned around three years ago' he said. Jenna instantly turned from an angry red to an embarrassed and apologised to Elena. Elena accepted the apology and went to her car, Damon insisted on driving them to school. '_This is going to look very __mysterious__ when they reached school' _Elena though to herself quietly '_Oh well, I just wish there was an actual reason for it to look __mysterious_'. Last night was what was going through both of their head's. They hadn't slept together, but they had fun. They wanted to keep her bed in one piece, and didn't want to make their close relationship awkward, which it somehow didn't. Before they had set off, Damon connected his phone to her car, and played his music, singing along.

'_I'm coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine, gotta, gotta be down because I want it all! _

_It started off with a kiss, how did it end up like this? It was only a kiss; it was only a kiss…'_

Elena got into the car and he stopped immediately. She shook her head whilst muttering about the song under her breath, '_the last lyric was app__ropriate, no matter how much I hate that song__'_ she thought.

'You know Ellie, I can hear what you are saying, and I am rather offended you do not like my singing' Damon joked. The car was an automatic, so for dramatic effect, he put his hand to his chest and gave her puppy-dog eyes. _'He is so cute!'_ Elena thought.

'Aw Daymie, of course I love your singing, even if I'm not overly a fan of the song. I love you no matter what... ever it is you listen too' She smiled sweetly at him, grabbing his spare hand and holding it. He squeezed her hand, and she squeezed back.

'Well Ellie, I love you too princess!' he winked at her _'__More__ than I should'_he then thought to himself. Damon smiled at her and Elena instantly blushed. When they reached a red-light, she leaned across their joined hands and kissed his cheek. It felt right and she had to talk to him about what she was feeling.

'What was that for? Not like I'm complaining' He winked.

'Just to thank you for everything you have done not only when we were kids, but this past week. You didn't judge me or bring up my reason for leaving. You have been a true best friend; I hope you know that I would not be the person I am now if it wasn't for you. I love you Daymie, more than you'll ever know. Last night, that opened a whole new world for me. I don't know if I can accept where we stand with each other anymore' She looked out the window as the lights changed colour.

'I love you too Ellie, and it's because I do that I also have to be honest with you. I can't be just your best friend either Ellie. Last night confirmed to me what I have been feeling all these years. I never stopped loving you Ellie, even when you were gone. I always had a part of you with me in my heart and there was nothing I wanted to do to try and remove that. I have been sure of my feelings for years Ellie. I am asking you now if you will be my girlfriend, as un-romantic. I'm sorry if this makes things awkward... and if you don't want too, I understand. We can carry on as normal, but at least I have allowed myself to express my feelings to you. I love you Elena' he finished, pulling up into school as he did so.

'Yes' she said. Damon was confused.

'Yes what Elena? She interrupted him by pecking him on the lips, giggling softly when she pulled away.

'Of course I'll be your girlfriend silly. I've wanted it for ages too, and I was going to tell you at the founder's party that year my parent's died, but the unfortunate sequence of events prevented that from happening so I never got down to it. I have never looked at any other guy feeling anymore that friendship ever, it's _always_ been you. Everyone had predicted we would get together from an early age anyway, we may as well prove them right. I love you Damon. I always have and I forever will' she kissed him again before getting out of the car. He followed her to the back of the car and they got their stuff from the boot.

'I know me asking you out wasn't exactly romantic, so I want to take you on a date on Sunday evening after you come for lunch with my family. It's nothing huge so I don't want you to dress up fancy or anything' she nodded. 'So that's a yes?' he asked her.

'Of course!' she kissed him meaningfully, their first proper kiss as a couple. '_I could get used to _this' she thought.

'_I will never get used to this. I'm so lucky!' _He thought. They pulled apart and walked into Mystic Falls High, hand-in-hand; smiling like Cheshire cats, without a care what anyone would think or say, all they cared about right now was each other. They had been childhood sweethearts, exceptionally lucky to be reunited – even if they were un-dead now. This day would be the start of an _eternity_ of their destined love, and they were both excited for the incredibly long road in front of them.

'I thought you would have hated me for leaving' Elena said to him during free period.

'Baby, what could you have done?' she blushed at what he called her. 'I've got to admit, I sure as hell wasn't happy about it, but what else could you have done? Anyway, that's past Ellie, let's focus on right now, and right now, _you_ have a History assignment to finish'.

She sighed, he was right, if it wasn't finished, Mr Saltzman would not be happy, and she wanted to be in his good books as he and Jenna were getting strangely close.

'Need any help?' he asked her, he didn't want to distract her, but if he was helping her, he didn't have to leave her.

'Damon, I'm a straight- A student, and history is no exception' she winked at him. 'Besides, I know you're only looking for a reason to stay with me, but you have math in five minutes anyway. I promise I'll text you when I have finished it and I'll be seeing you in PE anyway. I'll be cheerleading so I have to concentrate, don't miss me too much' she winked. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and went too his lesson. Her heart sank as he walked away from her. She just wanted to spend every minute possible with him. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

''What was that all about?' said Bonnie, confused as to why Damon would kiss her.

'We are together now, as of this morning. I was going to tell you at cheerleading Bon, same with Caroline'

'I'm happy for you 'Lena, I really am, I just don't want him... changing you, I love you, for who you are Elena, just remember what Matt did to you!'

'I didn't go out with Matt?' she said confused.

'Exactly' she said 'You've committed yourself here, and I'm really happy for you. In fact, I was going to talk to you about someone I… like' she looked at the floor.

'Oh spill the beans Bon, this guy better be a good one or I will personally tear his heart out!' she joked.

'Ha! I don't think you would rip your own cousin's heart out'

'JEREMY?' she exclaimed causing at least half of the common room to look at her, she gave an apologetic look and shared a giggle with Bonnie. 'Yeah, go for it, in fact, I could tell something was going to happen! I'm just glad you're someone I trust and love so much. I would hate if he got with anyone as tragic as Vicki and Anna turned out to be' they both cringed at the memory.

'Hey guys, guess what!' they turned around to hear the bubbly- blonde of the trio skipping towards them with a smile plastered on her face as big as her personality.

'What?' the two girls said in unison, her smile radiating onto their faces.

'I think I'm in love with Stefan Salvatore and I think he loves me too!' She said at vampire speed, ironically.

'Congratulations Care! I'm so glad you and Stefan are together, you're so well matched!' said Elena happily to Caroline's delight.

'Yeah, I'm happy for you too Care! We were just strangely talking about how we think we're in love too, how strange!' Bonnie laughed.

'Let me guess' she pointed at Elena. 'You and Damon?' then she pointed at Bonnie. 'You and Jeremy?' The girls looked at her confused.

'Yeah how did you know?' Elena laughed.

'Well not only do I have amazing hearing, but I happen to know you two very well! I know everything, like them two… nerds over there, fancy Tyler Lockwood, even the dude' she joked, concluding in the three of them laughing loudly, receiving many glares from working student's across the common room . 'Come on, let's go to the gym earlier, I'd rather warm up then get a dictionary in the face!' The girls laughed harder and louder and walked towards the gym together linked arm-in-arm.


End file.
